


Dance'in  On the Ceiling

by Chiefraz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefraz/pseuds/Chiefraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This slice of life was inspired by a short piece on Jared and his family found on the People Magazine website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance'in  On the Ceiling

Dance'in on the Ceiling

 

In memory of my favorite cousin Tommy, who'd raise his little cousins high on his shoulders, or if my parents weren’t looking, lifted us upside down to walk our little dirty feet across my moms' clean white ceiling. Dancing on the Ceiling is by the amazing Lionel Richie.

 

Flying sucks. Airports suck. The TSA as an organization (the individual agents were great-”love the show Mr Padalecki, but please empty your pockets) sucked the BIG wazoo. But if it got him home to Houston to Gen and the kids, Jared put up with it. He'd left Friday evening right after shooting. Jensen had dropped him off at the airport in Vancouver where a puddle jumper took him over to Seattle and from there two lay overs later to Houston

His one carry on was an over the shoulder bag big enough for a few pairs of jeans, shirts and presents. Maple sugar candy for Tommy, Sheppard gets a 'Hello Moosie ' t-shirt and an autographed copy of Mrs Collins book for Gen. She'd asked for one a few months back and it had taken him that long to screw {excuse the pun) up his courage and make the request to Victoria's husband.

Misha, of course, had colorful and inappropriate comments to that, but the next day dutifully brought in the book. Victoria had lovely handwriting and a unique signature. The contents however had Jared blushing to the ears.

So three time zones and ten hours later, he was dragging his tired ass off the crowded American airlines flight into the blast of a Texas summer. Who'd ever had said dry heat was better then humidity had never walked across 30 feet of tarmac at the Houston Airport in July. Then into the over air conditioned nightmare of the terminal,so that Jared was a sweating shivery mess when he spotted Gen and Tommy standing next to a young fella holding a sign that proclaimed “Welcome back from Afghanistan Captain Martinez.” Sheppard was sound asleep in his moms baby back pack.

“Hey there Sweetie, he bent low and kissed his wife with a hunger that had been building for weeks, then picked up his son, planting kisses on his cheek. “You been a good boy for Mom?”

“Yes Daddy,” Tommy nodded. “I been goodest, right Mommy?”

Gen rolled her eyes, “unless you count using up all the toilet paper to turn the dog into a mummy.”  
'  
“Really?” Jared was desperately trying keep a straight face.

Tommy put on his best version of puppy dog eyes, “But she wanted to, Sadie told me.”

Gen sighed, “don't look at me, he gets this crazy crap from you. It's genetic.”

He dozed off on the ride home, never could sleep on an airplane even on an overnight, so along with the white noise of the car engine it had lulled him into a dreamless state that lasted until the car rolled to a stop inside their garage.

After that the little things that made coming home so special that nothing could bring him to let in the outside world to intrude on those sacred seconds began to happen. Tommy was running about the house yelling “Daddy’s home yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea” Sadie so happy she wiggled and peed, Sheppard so happy to wake up and find his Dad, he peed a long too.

So it was not surprising that long about two o'clock in the afternoon, the whole Padalecki household was ready for a nap. “You get the guys down in their room,” Gen called over her shoulder as she walked toward their bedroom. “I'll do a little reading till you get here,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively waving her new book . “Oh Victoria, child .........you are such a freak!” (In all the good ways of course.) 

Jared fished up the kids from the floor, set them on his shoulders and carried them into their room. Sheppards' crib was up against one wall while Tommy s' little race car bed was parked on the other side. His dad snorted back a laugh at the memory of him, Jensen and Misha trying to put this thing together a few months earlier. The set up manual read like manga from a bad Hong Kong dub, so that after a couple of hours and too many beers, their wives took over and got it finished. 

“Okay guys, nap time.”

“Daaaaaaddy,” Thomas ramped up the big eyes. “Ceiling song!”

“Oh no, bed.”

“Pleassssssssssssssssssssssse! Sheppy never got 'Ceiling song ' last time.”

“Your Mom will skin me alive and THEN make me paint over the foot prints like last time.”

“Pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse?”

Jared sighed. “Okay, just this once more, for Sheppy.” 

Tommy giggled and clapped, “me first.” 

He put Sheppard in his crib and then swung his oldest child off his shoulder and then upside down until his little bare feet rested on the ceiling. “Ready Champ?” and Jared started to sing:

“Oh what a feeling! When we're dancing on the ceiling  
The room is hot, that's good, some of my friends come by (Sadie came in )  
from the neighborhood. People were starting to climb the walls  
Ooo it looks like every body is having a ball! 

Thomas skipped and danced and stamped his little feet as his dad sang and walked him about the room. 

Everybody starts to lose control, when the music is right  
If you see somebody hanging around, don't get up tight

Sheppard was wide eyed, giggling and clapping his little hands. “Your turn Buddy” His dad swung Thomas to one shoulder while holding the baby to the ceiling, letting his little feet kick and jump.

“The only thing we wanna do tonight is go round and round  
and turn upside down., Come on, let's get down.

So come on, let's get loose, Don’t hold back (My little moose.)”

 

After waiting 45 minutes and no Jared, Gen walked into their sons room to find her husband conked out in the race car bed with Tommy cuddled up at his side, little head on his shoulder while Sheppard sprawled across his chest. Slipping the cell phone out of her pocket, she took a couple of pictures, then leaned over and kissed her husband lightly on the lips. “Love you darli'n man,” Gen whispered. “But you are so painting this ceiling tomorrow.”


End file.
